<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Fineeeeee by Altiria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275146">I’m Fineeeeee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria'>Altiria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Immortal Harry Potter, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds her in two pieces, her upper half crawling for the lower. The mission killed his entire team, all but Eren who was crucial to humanity, and Holly who has no idea how to die even when ripped into pieces. </p><p>No 30. NOW WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?<br/>Wound Reveal | Ignoring an Injury | Internal Organ Injury</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Fineeeeee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi stopped in the forest with a frown. </p><p>Ackerman had gone with Yeager, they were with the larger portion of the company, and once he was certain of their safety, he'd moved on. Limped on technically, his leg was fucked. Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld. He'd found their bodies, broken, shattered, ripped in half. His team was dead, four of the five accounted for… but the fifth, there was no sign of her, and there should be. She was unaccounted for.</p><p>He didn't dare call for her in the forest, the female titan had been left nearby, and the forest was plagued by titans after her damned scream. One yell, and he'd have dozens on his ass with no way to kill them. But how else was he supposed to locate her? Especially if she had been ripped apart like- </p><p>"Levi." </p><p>He stopped and backtracked several steps. There Holly was, ripped in two pieces from the stomach… again. Levi made a face of displeasure and marched in her direction; he didn't beat around the bush as he said: "where's your other half?" </p><p>"Uh… that way?" </p><p>Holly was dragging her' corpse' across the ground, her torso through the forest to where the female titan had hurled her legs. She'd gotten a fair distance by the time Levi arrived, but it would have taken her hours yet to actually reach them at the rate she was going at. Truthfully it would have been better to just wait for her legs to regrow, but then she'd have to pick her way back to the walls alone, and she rather hated to do that. It didn't happen often, but every time it did, people had questions. </p><p>Yes, Levi was covering for her immortality now, but that didn't mean he could cover everything that would come up. </p><p>"Che," Levi marched off to collect her lower half, and Holly finally stopped clawing her way across the ground. Instead, she breathed out, thinking back to the first time Levi had been forced to do this for her. It had, in fact, been their first meeting. After Levi had been bodily thrown away from his team, he had been nothing but titan food when Holly dropped in with a killing curse for the man-eating beast bearing down on him. </p><p>For Holly, Levi had been the first person she'd seen in months after falling through the portal. She'd been mostly convinced humans didn't exist outside herself when she'd spotted and rescued Levi- only to be promptly bitten in half by an abnormal Titan. Levi had been trapped in the tree by that point and had watched her pull herself back together after being eaten.</p><p>A side effect of the deathly hallows, she was… really immortal.</p><p>Levi had naturally brought her back to the walls and presented her to Erwin, and she'd become the scout's asset every since.</p><p>"Here." Levi dumped her legs beside her before ruthlessly wiping her blood off his hands. He hated watching her body heal; admittedly, it was highly unattractive to watch, so Holly didn't mind.</p><p>"Eren?" </p><p>"Alive," which was more than what either of them could say about the rest of the team. </p><p>"…We may have to tell Eren about me… he saw me ripped in half." She'd held back after Gunther, a mistake in the end. But she hadn't been sure about the female titan and hadn't wanted the thing to know about her. And now the team was dead.</p><p>Holly's only comfort was that she was optimistic that her involvement in the battle wouldn't have helped in the slightest. She wasn't Levi; her skills came from magic and immortality; the latter took time to do, and the former she hadn't been allowed because Erwin had wanted information. Besides, her spells didn't work all that well on titans; they were as resistant as a basilisk to magic and healed from whatever she did. </p><p>Levi didn't respond; he just accepted that they'd have to do so. Instead, he kept watch on their surroundings and silently mourned. </p><p>Eventually, Holly stood and joined him. "We should head back." </p><p>There was nothing more they could do. Death was just a part of Holly's existence now; she was eternal, clinging to the living desperately before they were wrenched from her hands. </p><p>"We have time," Levi finally looked at her, just looked at her, and Holly had to duck her head. The skin and some of the muscle at her middle was healed, but the internal injuries were still bleeding. Her organs were still in pieces. Levi had noticed, he knew, and he called her on it. </p><p>"Okay…" Holly ducked her head into her legs, and together they sat as she pulled herself back together. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>